The Lion King 3
by Cherry9248
Summary: The PrideLands are changing and the past is coming back to haunt the PrideLands.
1. Chapter 1 Presentation of the Prince

1Disclaimer: I still own nothing...

Chapter 1 The Presentation of the Prince

The sun broke out of the horizon.

Dawn broke into the morning and the animals on the savannah stirred.

There was a feeling in the hearts of the animals that a cub was born of royal blood.

The new heir to the throne was born.

The animals near and far made their journey to Pride Rock.

There the King and Queen of the Pridelands, Kovu and Kiara stood regally near the edge of the stately Pride Rock.

A few yards behind them the former King and Queen of the Pridelands, Simba and Nala, stood prouly reminiscing on the day the presentation of Kiara took place.

Further back to the sides of Simba and Nala sat the lionesses.

Rafiki went out of the den and went to the edge of the rock formation and raised the cub up high for all the animals to see.

In that second all of the animals big and small cheered and rejoiced.

The chorus of elephant's trumpeted. The zebras neighed. The antelopes and gazelles stamped their solid hooves. The birds sang, the cheetahs and leopards bowed.

All the creatures gave themselves up for joy.

It was a great wonder.

At the end of the ceremony the animals left chattering about the new prince.

Up back on the top of Pride Rock all of the lionesses were making a fuss over Amandi.

"Oh what a wonderful mother you will be!" exclaimed Nala to her daughter.

"We'll help you to raise him," said Simba.


	2. Chapter 2 Morning of Teaching

1Disclaimer: I still own nothing...

Chapter 2 A Morning of Teaching

Kiara woke up to the tugging pull of her ear by Amandi.

The tired lioness shook herself and got up.

"What is it dear?," asked Kiara.

"You and Dad said that you were going to teach me the circle of life and about being king and also how to hunt. Don't you remember?" said Amandi excitedly.

"Oh yes," Kiara remembered.

In doing so she woke up her mate, Kovu.

"W-what is it?" said Kovu half asleep and half awake.

"Kovu," Kiara explained, "remember we were going to teach Amandi about the Circle of Life and about being King and how to hunt?"

"Oh yes, I had forgotten about that," answered Kovu. "Well come along then, let's talk," said Kovu.

The three went out to see the sun shining on the horizon.

It was still early morning and everything on the plains were still asleep.

"So explain to me the Circle of Life," Amandi said.

Kiara answered, "Well the Circle of Life is really just the stages of life. You are born, you fall in love, face hardships, you have a cub, and then you die."

"Do we have to die?" asked Amandi in a scared tone.

"We are all going to die, Son," answered Kovu.

"But there is good side about dying. When you die and you lived a good life your soul goes up into the sky and there you will meet the Great Kings and Queens of the Past and also you will see your whole family there. You will be rewarded there," said Kiara.

"Wow that's really cool!" Amandi exclaimed "Now let's talk about being king," said Kovu. "When you are king you will rule all of the Pridelands from the waterhole all the way to the Garden of Mendo. You will make big decisions, and you will meet with other kings of different prides like old King Sanda of the Sky Pride or kind King Vendeso of the Earth Pride and of course many other kings from different Prides. But you will not have all the power. Your Queen will do these same things too and you will both have to learn how to work together. You will both help each other make wise decisions like moviing a herd of antelopes to a different area because they are taking up too much of the land or whether to exile a criminal from the Pridelands or not. You will also have to listen to your Pride and all of the animals of the Pridelands about what they need and want. You will have to do...," so Kovu kept on going on in this manner while Amandi drank it all in.

He was very interested in the things that his Father was saying (just like his grandfather) and in his mind he said enthusiastically, "I just can't wait to be king!"

"Although it is a very hard job it is a very rewarding job too," said Kiara proudly.

"Now it is time for your first hunt," said Kiara.

"Cool!" Amandi exclaimed. He had always wanted to hunt and this was his first time so of course he was very excited.

It was now the middle of the morning and the sky was a bright blue.

Some gazelles were grazing on the light brown grass.

A few elephants drank and washed themselves at the waterhole.

It was a pleasant scene.

"Ah," said Kiara softly for she didn't want an animal to hear her, "let's see if you can get that rabbit over there."

While Kiara was telling this to Amandi, Kovu sat down under a tree, for hunting was no longer his expertise.

"Now stay low to the ground and try not to make a sound. Do not breathe heavily, and step lightly. Try not to make a noise," taught Kiara.

Amandi did just that.

He crouched down low and slyly slivered though the grass.

Amandi was just a few strides away from the unnoticing rabbit.

He began to sprint.

As soon as Amandi was close enough to punce on the rabbit, it suddenly escaped into a hidden tunnel in the grass.

Kiara went over to Amandi.

"It's ok, you will get one next time," said Kiara encouragingly.


	3. Chapter 3 Seeing Things

Disclaimer: Nothing, nothing at all...

Chapter 3- Seeing Things

Amandi tried hunting just a dew more times but they were all in vain, so in the end he didn't any prey so he retired to sit next to his mother, grandmother, father, and grandfather.

It was now late morning and the sun was blazing.

"Oh how hot it is today," said Nala quietly, and it was.

There were practically no animals grazing so the land seemed very barren.

This was very peculiar weather for it was the wet season.

"Wee hoo! Boy it's hot!" exclaimed Timon and Pumbaa who suddenly came up behind the fatigued lions.

"It's like an oven in here!" Pumbaa complained.

"Hey guys!" said Amandi excitedly, "do ya wanna teach me how to belch and fart just like you taught grandpa?" Kiara smirked at the idea but did not say anything.

"Sure kid," said Timon in a wise voice, for he and Pumbaa had been teaching belches and farts to two generations and now they were happy to make it three, "we'll teach ya how to do dat!"

"Can I go mom!?" asked Amandi.

"Sure hun just be back before sundown," said Kiara gently.

"Okay mom I'll see you later!" cried Amandi happily as he went off with Timon and Pumbaa.

"Ah, mother it is so hot. Do you want to go for a trip to the waterhole?" asked Kiara to her mother.

"That would be great!" Nala answered.

So they left Kovu and Simba chattering about belches and farts.

Mother and Daughter walked through the tall grass and talked to each other about motherhood and about being Queen.

As they came to the waterhole they lapped up some water into their mouths.

As Nala was drinking the blue clear water she saw a reflection and it wasn't hers.

"Zira," Nala said faintly.

"What was that mother?"

"Oh nothing, nothing at all," answered Nala.

As she pondered on how she could have seen Zira's reflection in the water, another mysterious event was taking place.

Simba and Kovu were still under the tree talking about belches and farts when in the sky Simba saw Scar and Kovu fighting in a battle and then when he looked back to the ground he glanced a quick look of Scar running in the tall grass.

"The time is coming," Scar whispered.

"Huh?" said Simba in a perplexed tone and in that moment Scar had disappeared.

"Are you okay Simba?" asked Kovu worriedly.

"Oh I'm fine," answered Simba staring at the place where Scar had just disappeared.

He knew something was up, but what?

* * *

**This story was not written by me, it was written by my cousin who has no experience at all with this stuff...(sorry Josh) So i am posting it on fan fiction for him! **

**HEHE SUMMER VACAY!!!! whoooo!! **

* * *


End file.
